


What a Weird World.

by WizardOfTrees



Category: Daredevil (TV), Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost every story has a pun, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't even know what half of these ships are., I made it up as I went along., I wrote this at 3am for a friend., It also makes no sense at some parts., M/M, Most of these are just conversations or ramblings., Or something really weird about it., Or who these characters are., They're just my friends OTPs., puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardOfTrees/pseuds/WizardOfTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The troll chapter is Stevonie. They're actually thinking about the next dogcopter and when it will come out.</p></blockquote>





	What a Weird World.

(Black Pepper)

“Hi”, Says Pepper.  
“Oh, hey Pepper, what’s up with you?” Questions Natasha  
“Have you seen any black pepper in the kitchen?” Pepper asks taking on an inquisitive tone.  
“We are the black pepper.” Natasha states with a blank face before kissing Pepper  
They combine into a giant barrel of black pepper or one of the pepper shakers with black pepper in it. There is no reason why not to. They move on with their lives and their friends avenge them and the magical wizard who may have cursed them to turn into their current form. It’s okay though because they’re happy together and love each other and stuff.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

(davekat)

“You seem happy today.” Dave deadpans.  
“I’M NOT ALWAYS ANGRY.” Karkat replies.  
“You could say that (dramatic pause) you’re not feeling crabby today.” Dave continues to deadpan although he does do some finger guns.  
“DAVE, I SWEAR!”  
“I know you do Karkat. I’ve seen and hear you do it like a thousand times, but I’ve also heard you say I love you the same amount so I guess they nullify each other out?”  
“HUMANS ARE SO STRANGE.”  
“I love you too, Mr. Mutant Blood.”  
“I SOMEWHAT LOVE YOU TOO, THOUGH YOU ARE A BIG FAT JERK.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AmeDot)

Amethyst and Peridot hug. The author misspells Peridot as Period so Peridot gets a period. However the audience realizes that Gems can’t bleed. So this doesn’t actually happen.  
So they both fall in love after bonding over cool stuff like food and TV shows to over analyze, but it’s okay they enjoy both and doing it together of course. They fall in love slowly and go to play lazer tag because they both like to aim at dots. They end up being cool and doing that merging dance thing but they split that up because they like being individuals too much. It’s okay because they hold hands and stuff.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Finnpoe)

“I am so FINNished with you” Poe laughs at his own joke.  
Finn shuts him up by giving him a giant hug.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Stevonie) 

Connie boops Steven on the nose. Steven does it back.  
They laugh. It’s simple it’s easy.  
(They don’t talk about it)  
They see dogcopter  
They grow older.  
They merge.  
Steven thinks about it.  
Connie does too.  
They both say it at the same time and they both laugh.  
They probably should have known.  
(When’s the next dogcopter coming out?)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rosemary)

Rose *holds*  
Kanaya *Is hold*  
They grow all of the Rosemary in the world, they dominate the industry. They become the richest tycoons in the world.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Matt x Elektra)

“You give me an electric feeling”  
“cool”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mabel x Pacifica)

Mabel takes a photo of Pacifica in the Pacific Ocean. The caption reads; “She has been reunited with her twin” … Pacifica promptly splashes her. Mabel just laughs. Mabel is also wearing a sweater to the beach, and nobody knows why.

**Author's Note:**

> The troll chapter is Stevonie. They're actually thinking about the next dogcopter and when it will come out.


End file.
